A Dança do Destino
by Jules Heartilly
Summary: Seiya e Athena estão desaparecidos. Seus companheiros decidem consultar as Moiras com intenção de encontrá-los. Mas forças ocultas parecem conspirar contra eles. Side-story e uma continuação alternativa do filme Tenkai-hen - Prólogo dos
1. Prologo

Saint Seiya pertence a Kurumada, etc e tal, em letras miúdas

Esse fanfiction é apenas um fanfiction sem fins lucrativos.

**Moiras – A Dança do Destino**

Introdução – Esse fanfiction é uma side-story e uma espécie de continuação alternativa do filme Tenkai-hen – Prólogo dos Céus. Embora não mostre a conclusão da batalha de Athena e Seiya contra os deuses, é como se fosse um capítulo intermediário.

**Prólogo:**

Na entrada da caverna um homem observava o local. Havia corredores e passagens estreitas formados pela rocha. Podiam-se ouvir os sons de peças metálicas e de madeira rangendo. Casualmente um som de uma lâmina, cristalino e sonoro ecoava pelos corredores.

O homem sério caminhou pelo corredor a sua frente, seguindo os sons e indo em direção aonde havia uma maior quantidade de luz.

Ele chegou a um ponto onde o corredor terminava em um declive e onde se encontrava um grande aposento. Havia inúmeros fios e extensos tecidos que se cruzavam na parte de cima do aposento sobre sua cabeça. Ele olhou para o alto, e estranhou o que viu. Havia uma sombra de algum objeto circular, esférico, que não era possível definir o que era. Ignorou e voltou-se para o aposento. Ao fundo, em plataformas que ficavam próximas à parede estavam duas estruturas gigantescas de mais de 10 metros.

Uma das estruturas era um emaranhado de rodas, unidas a uma única roda, onde no topo estava um fuso. A mulher que estava próxima à roda segurava fios que brilhavam luminosos saídos do buraco do fuso. A roda parecia se mover sozinha e os fios passavam por suas mãos, que os segurava com delicadeza e cuidado como se fossem objetos muito delicados.

Ela tinha cabelos negros lisos e longos, estava descalça e usava um vestido cinza claro, quase prateado, simples de mangas longas feitas de tecido transparente. O rosto dela era sereno e sua expressão séria e carinhosa ao olhar para os fios.

A mulher ao seu lado estava diante de um enorme tear, com um enorme e longo tecido preso a ele. O tecido estava virado para ela, de modo que não era possível para ninguém ver como era a estampa. Os cabelos dela eram encaracolados e de um castanho quase loiro, vivazes e belos. O vestido dela era o mesmo que a da outra, mas era de um cinza mais escuro, forte, ferroso. Seus ombros estavam cobertos de um xale transparente branco com bordados claros e cintilantes. Seus braços estavam levantados e abertos e ela movimentava-os e também as mãos, tal como um maestro que rege uma orquestra, e dessa maneira manipulava inúmeras agulhas longas e grossas que cruzavam o tecido. Seus olhos estavam concentrados e seu sorriso era malicioso e sensual, cheio de paixão, sua expressão era vivaz e orgulhosa.

A mulher que estava ao seu lado também vestia um vestido idêntico, mas era de uma tonalidade de cinza bem escuro, quase negro. Seus cabelos eram longos, ondulados e negros. Não havia nenhuma estrutura, apenas uma cadeira onde ela se sentava. Havia fios que passavam por sua mão, assim como a primeira mulher. Mas estes eram diferentes, opacos, cheios de rebarbas e de cores apagadas, bem diferentes dos fios da primeira que eram coloridos, luminosos e sem falhas. Ela estava sentada com as pernas cruzadas e voltada para trás. Ela segurava os fios com a mão esquerda, também com cuidado, e olhava para eles com uma expressão séria, com respeito. Levantou a mão direita alguns centímetros, com os dedos dobrados, exceto pelo indicador que estava reto. Abaixou a mão e o dedo indicador atravessou os fios, cortando-os como se fosse uma lâmina. A ponta do fio escureceu e ficou quase invisível.

O homem observava-as e vendo que não mostravam nenhuma reação a sua presença, deu um passo. Neste momento foi surpreendido pela primeira mulher que saíra de seu local de trabalho e foi até ele.

- O que deseja de nós enviado dos deuses?

- Você deve ser Cloto, a fiandeira. Eu sou Páris, um anjo de Apolo. Vim com o propósito de lhes fazer uma proposta.

- Uma proposta é algo incomum a se fazer a uma moira. – Disse a segunda mulher que abandonara também seu local de trabalho, acompanhada da terceira.

- Vocês devem ser Láquesis e Átropos. – olhou para a terceira moira e sorriu. – Creio que sua tesoura terá muito trabalho hoje.

- Tão confiante, sem nem sequer nos dizer a sua proposta. – disse Átropos. – Está tão certo assim de nossa resposta?

- Digamos que farei com que seu trabalho se torne muito mais agradável. Neste momento Apolo, o grande deus do sol, está assumindo seu lugar como governador da Terra. Ele quer criar uma nova raça para viver neste planeta, mas para isto terá que eliminar os humanos. Como piedoso que é, quer fazer isso de maneira mais indolor possível, e para isso precisa da ajuda de suas habilidosas mãos, Átropos, a ceifadora. – Olhou para ela e sorriu, e em seguida voltou-se para Cloto. – Naturalmente você terá que interromper seu trabalho, Clotos, mas não por muito tempo. Logo os fios nas novas criaturas estarão passando pela roda da fortuna e por suas mãos, e serão mais magníficos do que os que você está fiando agora. E quanto a você Láquesis, a tecelã, – olhou para a irmã do meio – terá a glória de tecer a mais magnífica tapeçaria que os deuses irão criar. O que me dizem? Que tal começarmos esse glorioso novo trabalho?

As três irmãs olharam-se, sorrindo como quem acha graça de algo, e voltaram-se para ele.

- Gostaria de dar o primeiro passo, anjo de Apolo? – perguntou Cloto.

- Primeiro passo? – estranhou o anjo.

- Se é para cortar os fios das vidas humanas, não gostaria de experimentar como é? – disse Láquesis sorrindo gentilmente.

- Tenho aqui alguns fios de vidas humanas em minhas mãos. - Átropo também sorria e estendeu as mãos, onde alguns fios estavam ligeiramente esticados, seguros por suas mãos e nelas enrolados.

- Por que não os corta? Seria uma experiência interessante.

O anjo sorriu e olhou para os fios, interessado.

- Hum. Certamente seria uma experiência interessante.

Levantou o braço com intenção de atravessá-los, porém um pressentimento lhe ocorreu e ele olhou para a moira a sua frente intrigado.

- Há quem... pertence esses fios? – perguntou com desconfiança.

- Certamente que a algum mortal. – respondeu Átropos sorrindo.

O anjo abaixou o braço, agora visivelmente nervoso.

- Como saberei se este não é o fio da minha vida?

- Como saberá? A resposta é simples: não tem como saber.

- Os fios estão todos misturados – completou Láquesis – não há como saber com certeza a quem eles pertencem.

- Pode ser de qualquer pessoa nesse mundo. – terminou Cloto.

- Por que estão fazendo isso? Sabem muito bem a quem esses fios pertencem. Vocês são as moiras, não há nada que esteja além de seu conhecimento.

- Engana-se, anjo de Apolo. – respondeu Cloto.

- Há muitas coisas que nem nós as Moiras temos conhecimento. – respondeu dessa vez Láquesis.

- Por exemplo, não há como saber se o plano de Apolo para dominar este mundo irá funcionar realmente. – disse Átropos.

- Vocês se enganam. Apolo já está no controle, Athena não comanda mais este mundo e logo cada um dos seus cavaleiros remanescentes serão exterminados.

- Então este é o dia memorável onde um anjo de Apolo sabe mais que as moiras? Estou encantada. – respondeu Láquesis.

- Mas lamentamos dizer que não estamos interessadas em aquiescer sua proposta. – continuou Cloto. – Daremos continuidade ao nosso atual trabalho que ainda nos é interessante.

- Hum, Apolo me disse que haveria a pequena possibilidade de vocês recusarem a proposta. Sendo assim... – o anjo dirigiu-se até a saída da caverna, mas parando do lado de fora da entrada elevou seu cosmo e deu um golpe que causou um desabamento, fechando a entrada.

- Assim está melhor. Ficarão trancadas para sempre neste local e não poderão ajudar nenhum tolo que queira se aproximar.

As três mulheres observaram tudo, mas nada fizeram. Permaneceram juntas e agora estavam sérias.

- A trama está sendo trançada, - disse Cloto – mas qual será o desenho que ela irá formar?


	2. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1 – Onde está Athena**

Três figuras se movimentavam com uma velocidade tremenda, mal sendo possível distingui-las na paisagem. Os três homens pararam diante da caverna, observando o local.

- Shiryu, tem certeza de que este é o local certo? – perguntou Hyoga.

- Estou certo disso. O próprio Mestre indicou o caminho. – respondeu Shiryu.

- Mas não há nenhuma entrada por aqui. – continuou Hyoga.

- Pessoal, prestem atenção! – observou Shun. – Vejam o estado destas pedras! Parece até que houve um desabamento, e parece que foi recente.

- Sim, é verdade. – confirmou Shiryu. – Seja lá o que houve, teremos que encontrar outra forma de entrar na caverna.

- Mas por que será que houve um desabamento justamente no local onde vivem as Moiras? – indagou Hyoga.

- Seja como for, elas poderão nos responder. – respondeu Shun.

- Então vamos lá! – disse Hyoga.

Shun lançou suas correntes que começaram a procurar uma entrada para aquele lugar. A corrente afundou num buraco na parte de cima da montanha, o que chamou a atenção de Shun.

- Hyoga! Shiryu! Acho que encontrei alguma coisa! Parece que tem uma passagem escondida na parte de cima da caverna.

Os três subiram até o local em que Shun indicou. Era um buraco escuro, não dava para ver nada do que havia lá.

- Não temos como saber o que há lá embaixo. Se não tomarmos cuidado acabaremos morrendo na queda. – disse Shiryu. – Shun, será que poderia usar suas correntes para que possamos descer devagar?

- Sem problema!

Os três escalaram a corrente que começou a descer devagar. Conforme iam descendo, Hyoga percebeu que estavam próximos do chão.

- Pessoal, acho que não tem problema, podemos saltar daqui.

- Espere Hyoga, temos que ter cuidado. Não sabemos o que nos espera. – disse Shiryu.

- Eu vou na frente. – Hyoga pulou, e acabou caindo em cima de algo que parecia uma rede.

- Espere Hyoga! – Shiryu acabou caindo e ambos se enroscaram nos fios que estavam pendurados.

- Amigos! – gritou Shun, mas que permaneceu no lugar onde estava por precaução.

Os dois cavaleiros começaram a se debater, tentando se soltar.

- Parem agora mesmo! – disse uma voz feminina. Eles viram uma mulher de vestido cinza claro correr até o local. – Se vocês continuarem a se mexer desse jeito os fios irão se arrebentar, e as pessoas a quem pertencem esses fios irão morrer!

Ouvindo isso ambos pararam de se debater, ainda que se sentissem aflitos por estarem naquela situação.

- Agora, por favor, se acalmem, vou tirá-los daí num minuto. – disse Cloto tentando acalmá-los.

Cloto elevou seus braços e emanou seu cosmo, fazendo com que inúmeras roldanas presas no teto e nas paredes começassem a rodar. Dessa maneira os fios foram abaixando juntamente com os cavaleiros que estavam presos neles. Ao tocarem o chão eles ficaram de pé, mas continuaram imóveis, pois ainda havia fios presos nos ombros deles. Cloto se aproximou deles delicadamente e foi retirando com cuidado os fios que ainda estavam enroscados nos cavaleiros de bronze. Quando o último fio foi retirado ela os pegou com a mão e os alisou observando se havia algum dano.

Shiryu e Hyoga se entreolharam e Shun que tinha assistido tudo se juntou a eles, tomando cuidado para não pisar em nenhum fio.

- Pedimos desculpas por isso. Não tínhamos intenção de causar tanto problema.

- Está tudo bem, mas devem tomar mais cuidado. – disse Cloto ainda visivelmente preocupada. – Vamos, venham comigo, eu os levarei até as minhas irmãs.

- Irmãs? Então vocês são...? – perguntou Shun

- Sim. Nós somos as Moiras. – continuou andando, guiando-os para fora daquele lugar.

Cloto guiou-os até o aposento onde Láquesis trabalhava com o tear.

- Eu sou Cloto. – disse finalmente. – Esta é Láquesis.

Láquesis continuou o trabalho, mas olhou para os três e sorriu.

- Vocês são cavaleiros de Athena, não é mesmo?

- Como sabem disso? – perguntou Shiryu.

- Nós sabemos muitas coisas - respondeu Láquesis, que apesar de deixar o tear este continuava a trabalhar sozinho. – Não foi por isso que vieram nos procurar?

Os cavaleiros se entreolharam mais uma vez e sorriram confiantes.

- Eu sou Shiryu de Dragão, e sou um cavaleiro de Athena.

- Eu sou Shun de Andrômeda, um cavaleiro de Athena.

- Eu sou Hyoga de Cisne, um cavaleiro de Athena.

- Viemos até aqui para pedir a ajuda de vocês. – disse Shiryu – Athena está desaparecida já faz alguns dias. E não somente ela desapareceu, mas o nosso companheiro, o cavaleiro de Pegasus também desapareceu. Meu mestre, que era o cavaleiro Dohko de Libra, me disse uma vez que as Moiras tinham o conhecimento sobre muitas coisas, até mesmo sobre o passado, o presente e o futuro. Então gostaríamos de saber se vocês podem nos ajudar a encontrar Athena, ou pelo menos descobrir onde ela está.

- Nós o podemos. – disse Láquesis sem cerimônia. – Porém só podemos mostrar o caminho, já quanto a trazê-la de volta...

- Não nos importamos desde que possamos ter uma pista de onde podemos encontrá-los. – disse Shun.

- Cloto, por favor, peça a Átropos que junte-se a nós. – disse Láquesis.

Cloto se afastou indo por um dos corredores. Láquesis continuou a contemplar o tear que trabalhava sem parar.

- Obrigado por nos ajudar. – disse Shun

- Não nos agradeça ainda. – disse Láquesis. Ela olhou para eles e percebeu que também estavam intrigados com o tear.

- Eu lamento dizer, mas não posso mostrar o que está sendo costurado no tear. – sorriu – É muito perigoso mostrar uma peça que ainda não foi terminada, ainda mais quando essa peça mostra o futuro.

- Então este tear... – perguntou Hyoga

- Sim. É o tear do destino. Inúmeras vidas que se cruzam produzindo formas, cores e padrões únicos.

- O destino das pessoas é traçado por este tear? – perguntou Shun.

- O destino das pessoas é traçado somente pelas pessoas. – respondeu a moira. – Ainda que existam várias circunstâncias que possam interferir ou até mesmo direcionar uma pessoa a um determinado destino, no final são as escolhas que as pessoas fazem é que o definem de fato. Não podemos interferir no livre arbítrio dos humanos. Caso contrário, não seriam nada além de marionetes.

- Observando o modo com que você trabalha, senhorita moira, - disse Shun – eu sinto como se de certa forma você tivesse uma certa simpatia pelos seres humanos. Eu estou errado?

- Não, não está. – respondeu a moira – Todas nós temos uma grande simpatia pela humanidade. Ninguém observa os seres humanos tão de perto quanto nós, e não há nenhuma entidade no mundo tão fascinante quanto eles. É algo que infelizmente a maioria dos deuses não compreendem. – voltou a olhar para o tear.

- Láquesis. – disse Cloto. Láquesis olhou para ela e depois para os cavaleiros.

- Me acompanhem.

Eles andaram por um corredor, descendo uma escadaria. Tanto do lado esquerdo quanto do lado direito haviam várias armações onde as inúmeras tapeçarias estavam penduradas. A aparência do tecido, ainda que não pudesse ser visto em sua extensão ou tocado, era como se fosse seda ou algum tecido delicado e belo. No final da escadaria estava a terceira moira, Átropos. Sua expressão era bastante austera, ainda que fosse jovem e bela. Ela se juntou as três, Láquesis indo no meio a frente, as duas atrás e ao lado desta e os cavaleiros atrás delas.

Láquesis parou um segundo, refletindo sobre algo. Virou-se para os cavaleiros e lhes disse.

- Sabem de uma coisa? Acho que vou mostrar uma peça para vocês, mas peço que me perdoem pelas lágrimas. – virou-se para a esquerda entrando em outro corredor. Os cavaleiros se entreolharam. "Lágrimas?" Seguiram-na de perto curiosos.

Quando chegaram ao final do corredor, e puderam contemplar a tapeçaria a sua frente que cobria toda a parede, exposta como a um quadro pendurada pelas pontas, de fato não foi possível conter a emoção.

- Isto é... – tentou dizer Shun, mas se calou sem conseguir dizer mais nada.

- Sim. – respondeu Shiryu, abaixando a cabeça, lágrimas derramando de seu rosto.

A peça mostrava os doze cavaleiros de ouro reunidos em frente ao Muro das Lamentações. Parecia que um brilho dourado refletia em torno deles. A flecha de Aioros, tal como uma estrela cadente, acertava o muro, e mesmo na tapeçaria emanava um brilho forte como se fosse mesmo uma estrela dourada.

Hyoga ajoelhou-se no chão.

- Meu mestre Kamus. – disse com a cabeça abaixada. Lágrimas pingavam no chão.

- Saga... Kanon... – Shiryu percebeu esse detalhe. Por trás da figura do cavaleiro Saga de Gêmeos podia distinguir tal como uma sombra a imagem do cavaleiro Kanon.

O modo com a tapeçaria fora trançada era perfeito nos mínimos detalhes, como se fosse uma pintura. Havia uma aura de nobreza e beleza, algo de heróico e reverente que fazia com que lembrasse uma obra de arte antiga e valiosa como as pinturas da Capela Sistina.

As moiras estavam atrás dos três cavaleiros também observavam a tapeçaria em um silêncio respeitoso.

- Neste exato momento as almas dos cavaleiros de ouro estão aprisionadas, e eles não podem descansar. – disse Shun. – Será que não há nada que possamos fazer?

- Há ocasiões em que a história pode ser reescrita... – pronunciou Àtropos – mas quanto a este ponto não há nada que possamos fazer. Se fizéssemos algo para evitar sua morte vocês não estariam aqui neste momento.

Átropos observou os fios que atravessavam a tapeçaria, quase invisíveis, mas dourados conforme o ângulo em que eram vistos. 13 deles. Uniam-se em um único ponto, o local onde a ponta da flecha tocava o muro. Deixando esse ponto os fios formavam uma trança que era quase invisível, mas que deixando a tapeçaria tinham a aparência de fios que haviam sido petrificados. Átropos olhava para os fios petrificados com uma expressão séria e triste.

- Há leis até mesmo para o momento do descanso eterno, no entanto os deuses resolveram violar essas leis para que eles recebessem o castigo que estão tendo. – Voltou-se para trás.

- Vamos, não temos muito tempo.

Os cavaleiros voltaram-se para o corredor. Pararam uma única vez para olhar para trás e ver mais uma vez a tapeçaria. E em seguida continuaram.

Ambos atravessaram uma ponte de pedra. Quando Hyoga olhou para baixo viu que havia alguma coisa que se mexia. Ele se assustou.

- Mas o que...

Era uma figura humana, mas mais parecia um esqueleto enegrecido com pouco que lhe restava de pele, músculos e cabelo. Pode observar que haviam mais deles. Eles tinham as mãos juntas como se segurassem alguma coisa.

- Moiras, o que são essas pessoas que estão embaixo dessa ponte?

Átropos se virou para ele.

- São pessoas que descobriram uma maneira de não morrer e permaneceram desse jeito.

- Mas o que...?

Átropos olhou para eles por alguns segundos e voltou-se para ele.

- Da mesma maneira que os cavaleiros de ouro encontraram uma maneira de voltar a vida naquele momento, estas pessoas também puderam fazê-lo. No entanto estas pessoas se apegaram tanto a vida que tinham que acabaram desse jeito. – voltou-se para frente e continuou andando, seguida pelos cavaleiros. – Mesmo que seja possível voltar a viver em algumas raras ocasiões, nenhum ser humano está preparado para uma vida imortal. Mesmo que consiga voltar da morte, o corpo continua a envelhecer e a perecer. Estas pessoas voltaram da morte inúmeras vezes e a recusam. Mesmo o corpo estando em decomposição elas preferem continuar assim.

- Isso é terrível. – disse Shun.

Átropos parou por um instante. Observou que uma daquelas pessoas soltou o fio de suas mãos e pousou a cabeça sobre o peito, e em seguida levantou a cabeça e olhou em sua direção. Átropos consentiu com o queixo e tomando um fio que estava acima de sua cabeça, puxou-o até si. O fio estava cinzento, opaco e escuro. Ela segurou com a mão esquerda com delicadeza e levantando o dedo indicador da mão direita o desceu sobre o fio, cortando-o. No mesmo instante a figura desapareceu.

"Ela usa os dedos como tesoura para cortar os fios. – pensou Shiryu – Não é muito diferente da Excalibur que carrego em meu braço".

Enfim chegaram a um espaço amplo, onde havia um enorme lago no centro em forma de círculo. As três moiras se posicionaram em três pontos diferentes do lago. Levantaram seus braços e começaram a concentrar seus cosmos no lago de olhos fechados. A água do lago começou a se movimentar e a brilhar em cores diversas. Os cavaleiros observavam atentos o misterioso ritual. Também acabaram olhando para o teto e perceberam que havia algo enorme sobre eles que não podiam distinguir o que era. Era algo que parecia se movimentar lentamente, mas era escuro e não havia luz o suficiente para poder ver o que era. Voltaram-se para o lago e uma imagem começou a se formar.

- Seiya! – disseram Hyoga e Shiryu juntos.

- E a senhorita Saori! – disse Shun.

A imagem deles aparecia refletida no lago. Estavam vestindo roupas normais e pareciam bem.

- Moiras, onde eles estão?

- Estão na dimensão dos sonhos. – disseram as moiras em uníssono.

- Na luta que Seiya travou contra Apolo... – disse Cloto

- ... os deuses os enviaram para a dimensão dos sonhos... – disse Láquesis

- ... para que lá se perdessem e nunca mais pudessem retornar. – concluiu Átropos.

- Dimensão dos sonhos. Então esse lugar... – disse Shiryu

- Sim, é o mundo dos sonhos, uma espécie de realidade alternativa. No entanto nada que existe lá é real.

- Como poderemos ir até esse lugar, moiras? – perguntou Shun.

- Deste lugar onde estamos poderemos enviá-los até lá. – disse Átropos

- Mas há um risco enorme se vocês forem até lá. – disse Cloto

- Não temos o que temer. Arriscaremos nossas vidas se necessário. – disse Hyoga.

- Não são suas vidas que estão em jogo, mas sim o seu retorno. – disse Láquesis.

- Nosso retorno? – perguntou Shiryu

- Sim. O mundo dos sonhos onde Pegasus e Athena estão agora é uma espécie de utopia, um universo perfeito. Porém não é real, mas a possibilidade de se perder nele é grande. – disse Láquesis.

- Uma vez que estejam lá, pode ocorrer que se esqueçam momentaneamente do lugar de onde vieram. E acabem acreditando que este lugar é o mundo real. – disse Cloto

- Talvez fosse mais seguro que não fossem. – completou Átropos.

Os cavaleiros se entreolharam.

- Iremos assim mesmo. – disse Shiryu.

As moiras também se entreolharam preocupadas. Então Láquesis voltou-se para eles.

- Neste caso, mergulhem no lago, e serão levados direto para lá. Mas tomem muito cuidado. Jamais se esqueçam de sua missão, do contrário não conseguirão voltar.

- Sim. – responderam os cavaleiros. E em seguida pularam sobre o lago e desapareceram.

A moiras descansaram os braços e olharam para o centro do lago. Havia se tornado escuro outra vez.

- Eles não vão conseguir. – disse Cloto – Não devíamos ter deixado que eles fossem.

- Nós não interferimos, Cloto. – respondeu Átropos. – Eles tomaram sua decisão.

- A roda do destino dá outra volta, e qual será o destino que ela irá trazer? – concluiu Láquesis.

As três moiras se entreolharam mais uma vez com seriedade e olharam para o fundo do lago. Podiam ver uma imagem cinza e sinistra, mas indefinida.

- E se não formos capazes de evitar isso? – perguntou Cloto.


	3. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2 – Uma vida normal**

O relógio despertou. Tocou, tocou, tocou por vários instantes. O rapaz com a cabeça afundada nos travesseiros levantou vagarosamente o braço tentando alcançar o despertador. Não conseguiu. Levantou a cabeça e se arrastou pela cama tentando alcançar o despertador. Pegou-o na mão de cima da cômoda. Olhou-o e piscou. Olhou-o mais uma vez e desta vez arregalou os olhos. Pulou da cama e começou a correr de um lado para o outro procurando suas roupas.

- Que droga! Não acredito! – Seiya reclamava, calçando os sapatos. – Por que isso tinha que acontecer?

Seiya vestiu o casaco do uniforme escolar, pôs a mochila nos ombros e correu para fora do quarto.

- Seika, você já fez o meu lanche?

- Não acredito que você está saindo agora Seiya. – disse Seika que estava lavando louça na pia.

Seiya agarrou o sanduíche na mesa e saiu correndo pela porta.

- Tchau Seika!

Seiya corria pela calçada quando viu um carro preto se aproximar. O vidro de trás se abaixou e pode ver Saori através da janela.

- Seiya, entra aqui, eu te dou uma carona. – disse gentilmente.

- Não precisa não Saori! – gritou

- Seiya, são dez quadras até lá, você não vai chegar a tempo!

- Ai, droga! Está bem! – o carro parou e ele entrou. – Mas essa vai ser a última vez.

* * *

><p>- Obrigado mais uma vez pela carona. – disse Seiya enquanto guardava suas coisas no armário.<p>

- De nada. Se você quiser eu posso passar na sua casa para te pegar.

- Ah, que isso. Eu posso muito bem ir sozinho, obrigado.

- Se você não saísse atrasado de casa todo dia, não teria que correr daquele jeito.

- Ah, mas não é todo dia! E... olha lá o Shun!

Shun também estava vestindo o uniforme da escola, mas parecia confuso como quem não soubesse onde estava.

- Shun, vem cá! – gritou Seiya

- Ahn? Seiya! – exclamou Shun surpreso em reencontrá-lo tão rápido

- Shun, vamos logo, a gente vai se atrasar. O professor Saga odeia quando alguém se atrasa. – puxou ele pelo braço.

* * *

><p>Na sala de aula Shun olhava atônito, mal podendo acreditar que estava diante de Saga, com os cabelos presos, vestindo um terno cinza escrevendo na lousa com um livro na outra mão.<p>

- Seiya... a gente precisa conversar. – tentou falar o mais baixo possível, mas diante do silêncio da sala era impossível não ouvir.

- O que foi Shun? – sussurrou Seiya um pouco mais alto.

Saga parou o que estava escrevendo e olhou para os dois, sério. Eles na mesma hora ficaram quietos e se encolheram de frente para o caderno, continuando a escrever. Shun observou-o rapidamente, e baixo os olhos. Sabia que aquela não era uma boa hora.

* * *

><p>- Dessa vez foi por pouco. – disse Seiya enquanto devorava um sanduíche debaixo de uma árvore. Era hora do intervalo e Shun estava sentado ao seu lado saboreando seu bento.<p>

- Ele olhou para a gente com uma cara tão feia. – respondeu Shun. Então ele piscou, percebendo que estava esquecendo-se de algo importante. – Espera... não. Seiya, nós temos que sair daqui.

- Como? Sair daqui? Mas não podemos Shun, estamos em horário de aula.

- Não estou falando da escola. Você não se lembra que lutou contra o Apolo? Você é o cavaleiro de Pegasus!

- Cavaleiro de Pegasus? Apolo? Mas... Como? Espera... – um flash de memória passou por sua cabeça, mas logo desapareceu. – Não sei do que está falando Shun. Você está muito esquisito hoje. Por acaso aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Então você não se lembra. É estranho, às vezes eu sinto como se fosse esquecer também. – disse enquanto saboreava um pedaço de peixe frito que estava bastante saboroso.

- Me deixa pegar um pedaço desse peixe? – E sem esperar resposta tirou um pedaço e colocou na boca.

- O que? Bom, agora você já pegou mesmo.

Eles observaram que Saga se aproximou deles e ficaram de pé.

- Professor Saga? – exclamou Seiya.

- Seiya, Shun, não precisam se levantar por minha causa. – Ele olhou para Shun com uma expressão séria, mas gentil. – Está tudo bem com você meu rapaz? Nunca o vi conversar nas minhas aulas.

- Ah... Perdoe-me professor, não vai acontecer novamente. – respondeu enquanto se curvava ligeiramente.

- Você é um ótimo aluno, por isso me preocupei. Bom, espero que não se repita novamente.

- Saga, o diretor está nos esperando na sala dele! – disse um rapaz ao fundo. Eles se viraram e viram Aioros usando um agasalho esportivo azul marinho.

- Já estou indo Aioros! Com licença rapazes. – e se dirigiu até ele.

- Ah, professor Aioros! – Seiya correu até ele – Quando começarão os testes para o time?

- Vai ser semana que vem. – respondeu sorrindo – E então Seiya, acha que está preparado?

- Claro que estou! – disse colocando uma mão na nuca – Você vai ver, nosso time vai vencer todos os campeonatos esse ano!

- Você parece bastante confiante Seiya! Está treinando todos os dias?

- Estou sim. Lembra daquela dica que você me deu da outra vez? Então...

Shun observava atento aquela cena. Era algo surreal.

"Aioros e Saga são professores nessa realidade. Eu e Seiya somos apenas alunos. Todos eles parecem muito bem, tranqüilos, felizes. Até eu me sinto bem aqui. Tudo parece..." – olhou para baixo - ... Perfeito. – pronunciou.

- Ahn... Shun? Falou alguma coisa? – perguntou Seiya

- Ahn? Ah, não foi nada.

- Você está mesmo distraído hoje. – disse Seiya se aproximando – Tem certeza de que não tem nenhum problema?

- Não, estou bem.

Eles escutaram o sino da escola indicando o fim do intervalo.

- Vamos lá então amigo. – disse Seiya sorrindo

- Vamos sim. – disse Shun sorrindo ligeiramente triste

Enquanto caminhava ele refletia sobre aquele lugar.

"Ele não se lembra. Preciso fazer alguma coisa para fazê-lo acordar desse sonho, mas o que?"

* * *

><p>Hyoga estava adormecido sobre a cama. Uma pessoa ao seu fundo afastou as cortinas da janela silenciosamente e se aproximou dele tocando seu braço.<p>

- Hyoga querido... – falou docemente - ...está na hora de se levantar.

Hyoga abriu os olhos lentamente e sentou-se na cama confuso. Olhou para a pessoa que lhe falava e seus olhos se arregalaram.

- Mamãe? – disse espantado

Ela estava lá diante dele, sorrindo carinhosamente para ele.

- Vamos querido, o café da manhã está pronto.

Hyoga viu Natassia caminhar para fora do quarto. Seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas e sentiu seu coração apertar.

- Controle-se Hyoga... Isso é uma ilusão...

Ele se levantou. Percebeu que estava usando um pijama. Olhou para uma cadeira no canto e viu um uniforme escolar dobrado em cima.

Desceu as escadas e viu sua mãe na cozinha. Sua refeição estava disposta sobre a mesa. Ele se sentou e sem saber como reagir, começou a comer. Viu sua mãe olhar para ele e sorrir.

- Está muito bom. – sorriu de volta para ela

- Que bom que gostou. Assim fico feliz.

Continuou a comer, sempre olhando para ela. Mesmo sabendo que aquilo não era real, sentia-se maravilhado em poder vê-la. Como era bom estar naquele lugar com ela.

Hyoga terminou de comer e juntou seus talheres, copo, prato e os levou até a pia.

Sua mãe os juntou a louça e olhou para ele.

- Vamos logo, não vá se atrasar.

- Está bem, mamãe.

- Não vai ao menos me dar um beijo?

Ele se aproximou dela e lhe deu um beijo na bochecha. Seu coração disparou, a pele dela era macia e delicada, não parecia que aquilo era ilusão.

- Tchau mamãe.

- Tchau meu querido.

Hyoga saiu da casa e se dirigiu até a calçada. Viu que Shiryu estava na esquina, também vestido com um uniforme escolar.

Shiryu se virou para ele e o chamou.

- Ah, Hyoga!

- Shiryu! – Correu até ele

- Que lugar é este em que estamos?

- Esta deve ser a Dimensão dos Sonhos que as moiras falaram.

- Mas parece tão real. – olhou ao redor – Se eu não lembrasse do que aconteceu certamente acreditaria que isso tudo é real.

- Sim... – Hyoga olhou para trás para a casa de onde tinha saído.

Shiryu também olhou na direção e ambos distinguiram a mulher de cabelos loiros, a mãe de Hyoga, que varria a frente da porta. Em seguida ela entrou.

- Hyoga... aquela é... – Shiryu tentou perguntar

- Sim.

- Hyoga, você sabe que não é real.

- Eu sei. Isso é o que mais me dói. É como se tudo tivesse sido um sonho que acabou e esta fosse a realidade.

- Mas esta não é a realidade. Se não tomarmos cuidado vamos acabar nos perdendo.

- Eu sei. – fechou os olhos e voltou-se para Shiryu – Temos que encontrar o Seiya. Onde será que está o Shun? – olhou para os dois lados

- Ele veio com a gente, deve ter ido parar em outro lugar.

- Shiryuuuuu! – os dois ouviram uma voz e em seguida viram Shunrei com um uniforme escolar correndo até eles.

- Shiryu. Você ficou me esperando? – disse Shunrei ofegante pela corrida.

-Ah, Shunrei. – olhou para ela preocupado. – Sim, bom... estou aqui.

- Você é realmente um cavalheiro Shiryu. – disse outra voz ao fundo. Era Dohko que se aproximava, vestindo uma camisa, suéter e calça social.

- Ah... mestre Dohko? – Shiryu exclamou atônito.

- Mestre? Ora, obrigado. – sorriu – Mas acho que você pode me chamar de professor.

- Ah, sim claro.

Dohko se virou para Hyoga.

- Bom dia Hyoga. Como está a sua mãe?

- Ahn, bom dia... professor. Ela está muito bem, obrigado.

- Vamos andando, não queremos chegar atrasados.

Eles caminharam em silêncio. Hyoga e Shiryu iam atrás de Dohko. Shunrey estava pendurada no braço de Shiryu sorridente.

Passaram em frente a um templo enorme e suntuoso. Viram um rapaz de cabelos longos usando também um uniforme escolar que varria as folhas na calçada. Era Mu.

- Bom dia Mu.- disse Dohko ao se aproximar

- Bom dia professor. – Mu respondeu sorrindo para eles.

Shiryu e Hyoga se entreolharam e voltaram-se para eles.

- Você não devia estar indo para o colégio agora? Você está no último ano, não vá começar a se atrasar.

- Não se preocupe, já terminei por aqui.

- Você não aparece há bastante tempo Dohko. – disse uma voz ao fundo. Shion apareceu na entrada do templo, vestido com a roupa sacerdotal. Ao lado dele estava Shaka, mas vestindo uma indumentária budista.

- Há quanto tempo Dohko. – sorriu Shaka. – Bom dia rapazes.

- Ah... bom dia Shaka. – respondeu Hyoga.

- Dohko, aquela encomenda que você me pediu já chegou faz uma semana. – Disse Shion se aproximando deles. – Bom dia rapazes.

- Bom dia. – responderam

- Que boa notícia. – Sorriu Dohko – Shunrey, Shiryu, Hyoga, vão na frente. Eu vou me demorar aqui mais algum tempo.

- Professor, tem certeza de que não vai se atrasar? – perguntou Shunrey

- Não se preocupe Shunrey. – sorriu e dirigiu-se ao interior do templo

- Mu, você também deve ir. Deixe isso para outra hora. – disse Shion.

- Sim.

Depois de alguns minutos de caminhada todos chegaram à entrada do colégio.

- Você está bastante calado hoje Shiryu. Aconteceu alguma coisa? – perguntou Shunrey

- Eu estou bem. – respondeu Shiryu com um sorriso

- Bom, então nos vemos depois da aula. – Shunrey se afastou ainda um pouco intrigada.

- Até mais Shunrey. – Sorriu

- Que lugar estranho. – disse Hyoga

- É verdade. Aqui é uma espécie de realidade paralela. Mesmo os cavaleiros de ouro tem vidas diferentes por aqui.

- Então será que Kamus e os outros também estão por aqui?

- Não podemos nos preocupar com eles agora. Temos que encontrar o Seiya, a Saori e o Shun. É provável que eles estejam por aqui.

- Atenção estudantes. – ouviram os auto falantes – Dirijam-se ao auditório imediatamente para o pronunciamento do diretor.

Hyoga e Shiryu seguiram para a direção onde os demais estudantes se dirigiam.

Todos se acomodaram nos assentos do auditório. Shiryu e Hyoga se sentaram na penúltima fileira onde poderiam ter uma vista melhor do local. Alguns estudantes ainda estavam de pé conversando ao fundo do auditório.

Olhando para trás Hyoga conseguiu reconhecer duas pessoas que estavam do lado de fora.

- Shiryu, olhe!

Shiryu voltou-se para trás e viu que eram Kamus e Shura. Shura usava uma calça social preta e uma camisa branca, enquanto Kamus usava uma calça cinza e uma camisa preta.

- Aquele não é o Kamus, aquele cara que se formou no ano passado? – perguntou um estudante que estava próximo deles.

- Sim, é ele mesmo. - Respondeu o colega ao lado – Mal entrou pra faculdade e já está trabalhando como assistente de um advogado importante do diretor.

- Tem gente que tem muita sorte mesmo. – respondeu o primeiro

- Fiquem todos quietos! O diretor vai entrar em alguns instantes! – Todos viraram e viram Tatsumi que dava ordens aos alunos.

- Hahaha! Até mesmo aqui o Tatsumi tem uma vida diferente. – riu Hyoga

- É verdade. – Shiryu sorriu – Ele continua o mesmo.

Todos os estudantes se sentaram e eles viram um homem de cabelo grisalho se dirigir ao púlpito para se pronunciar.

- Aquele é o Mitsumasa Kido. – murmurou Shiryu

- Sim. Até mesmo ele está aqui. – respondeu Hyoga – Vamos ficar de olho nele, talvez a Saori possa estar junto com ele.

- Sim. – Shiryu ficou em silêncio por alguns instantes – Você reparou que parece que todas as pessoas que morreram no mundo real estão vivas neste lugar?

- Sim. Nossos mestres, os cavaleiros de ouro, minha mãe, é como se fosse uma versão da história onde não houvessem batalhas ou cavaleiros.

- Mas não só pessoas que morreram como outras que estão vivas no nosso mundo tem uma versão diferente aqui.

- É mesmo um mundo perfeito, uma utopia onde todos vivem e tem uma vida feliz.

- Só que é uma ilusão. Nada disso é real, não podemos nos esquecer disso.

- Sim.

Eles permaneceram em silêncio até o fim do pronunciamento.

* * *

><p>- Ah que alívio! – Seiya esticou os braços enquanto caminhava pelo corredor – Achei que essa aula nunca iria acabar!<p>

- Não exagere Seiya. – disse Shun

- Olá Shun. Como vai? – Saori se aproximou deles

- Ah, oi Saori! Que bom que encontrei vocês dois. – disse Shun

- E veja só quem está vindo lá. Shiryuuuu! – Seiya chamou o amigo

- Seiya? – Shiryu escutou e correu até ele, acompanhado de Hyoga

- Que bom que vocês estão bem. – disse Hyoga

- Fiquei preocupado por não ver vocês. – disse Shun

- Puxa, estão todos reunidos aqui. O que acha de sairmos pra tomar alguma coisa? – disse Shunrey se aproximando.

- Isso seria uma ótima idéia. – respondeu Saori.

- Então vamos na lanchonete. Todo mundo tá indo pra lá depois da aula. – disse Seiya

- Seiya, nós temos que conversar. – Shiryu tentou falar com ele, mas quando viu já estavam todos se dirigindo para o mesmo lugar

* * *

><p>Shunrey, Saori, Seiya, Hyoga e Shun estavam sentados numa mesa enquanto tomavam refrigerantes e comiam hambúrgueres. Shunrey e Saori falavam sem parar sobre assuntos de escola e Seiya apenas comentava uma coisa ou outra. Os outros três apenas observavam em silêncio, tentando encontrar uma maneira de lhes falar.<p>

Shun olhou para trás e notou mais gente conhecida.

- Aquele ali não é o Aioria?

Os demais voltaram-se para direção dele e viram Aioria usando um uniforme escolar. De frente para ele e de costas para os demais estava uma garota de cabelos ruivos conversando com ele. Viram também se aproximar deles Miro e Shina, acompanhados de Mu, todos vestidos como estudantes colegiais.

- O Aioria e a Marin fazem um par muito bonito. Na certa eles vão ser o rei e a rainha do baile este ano. – disse Shunrey.

- Será mesmo? – perguntou Saori. – O Miro e a Shina também são bem populares, não ficaria surpresa se fossem escolhidos.

- Você já tem par para o baile Shiryu? – perguntou Shunrey

Shiryu foi pego desprevenido desta vez. Shunrey olhava para ele com uma certa expectativa. Mesmo sabendo que aquilo não era real, ele não seria capaz de lhe tratar de maneira indiferente.

- Ora Shunrey, você é a única pessoa que eu tenho em mente. – sorriu

- É mesmo Shiryu? – disse emocionada. Seus olhos brilhavam e seu sorriso estava repleto de alegria.

- Se você aceitar, é claro. – sorriu

- É claro que eu aceito! – Shunrey passou seu braço pelo de Shiryu e encostou a cabeça no ombro dele. Shiryu sorriu com o carinho, praticamente esquecido de todo o resto.

- Vocês, por favor, arrumem um local privado. – brincou Seiya.

- O que acham de irmos todos juntos ao baile? – perguntou Saori

- É uma grande idéia, Saori. – disse Seiya. – O que acham amigos?

- Parece ser uma boa. – respondeu Hyoga sorrindo.

- Hyoga! – exclamou Shun preocupado, uma vez que estavam se desviando mais uma vez do assunto que precisavam tratar.

- Vamos lá Shun, você também vai com a gente. Bem, eu vou andando, minha irmã deve estar esperando.

Todos se levantaram e depois de pagar a conta foram cada um para suas casas.

Shiryu agora conversava animadamente com Shunrey e Dohko enquanto voltavam para suas casas.

Hyoga entrou em sua casa e cumprimentou sua mãe.

- Cheguei mamãe.

- Como foi seu dia querido? – ela sorriu

- Foi muito bom. O que temos para o jantar hoje?

- Está com fome?

- Estou sim. Foi um dia agitado.

Seiya entrou em sua casa jogando a mochila no sofá.

- Seika! Cheguei!

Seika se aproximou dele e notou as coisas no sofá.

- Seiya, não deixe tudo como está. Guarde suas coisas ou senão irá perder.

- Pode deixar! – Seiya pegou sua mochila e se dirigiu ao quarto.

Apenas Shun continuava na rua, enquanto via o sol se pôr. O vento frio começou e as luzes das casas iam se acendendo. Ele olhou um documento em seu bolso com um endereço e logo avistou o local, perto dali. Caminhou até o local e abriu o aposento com as chaves que estavam em seu bolso. Estava triste. Olhou para fora da porta, observando o dia se acabar. Suspirou.

- Eles estão tão felizes que praticamente esqueceram-se de quem são.

Olhou para dentro da sala. Lembrava um pouco o seu quarto na mansão Kido. Deixou sua bolsa no chão e deitou-se no sofá, olhando para o alto.

- Deve ser por isso que as moiras disseram que não eram as nossas vidas, mas sim o nosso retorno que estava em jogo. O que devo fazer? – fechou os olhos e adormeceu.


	4. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3 – Escolhas e Promessas**

O cavaleiro Ikki percorreu a montanha habilidosamente, escalando até o cume. Sentiu que havia uma cosmo energia poderosa e estranha naquele lugar.

"Sinto que os cosmos deles estão próximos. Desapareceram a pouco tempo neste lugar."

Ikki encontrou uma fenda na parede da montanha. Era bem estreita, mas mesmo assim era possível passar por ela.

Andando devagar percebeu que haviam fios ao redor. Deslizou habilmente por eles e seguiu em frente. Chegando a um aposento, encontrou-se com a moira Atropos, que parecia aguardá-lo. Ela estava de frente para ele com as mãos juntas ao ventre.

- Que criatura extraordinária é a fênix. – pronunciou – Reúne a vida, a morte e o renascimento em uma única existência.

Ikki olhou para ela com expressão séria e inflexível.

- Sim, é verdade. Mas não vim aqui para divagar sobre a vida e a morte. Eu vim aqui para procurar por Athena.

- Certamente que sim. – respondeu a moira – Creio que seus amigos possam estar tendo dificuldades neste momento. – começou a caminhar em direção a porta. Ikki a seguiu de perto.

A moira o conduziu até o local onde estavam suas irmãs, de frente para o lago.

- Finalmente veio, cavaleiro de fênix. – disse Láquesis que estava na margem oposta. Ikki arqueou uma sobrancelha desconfiado. – Talvez você seja a última esperança de seus companheiros de conseguirem escapar da Dimensão dos Sonhos.

- Dimensão dos Sonhos? – perguntou Ikki

- Seiya e Athena foram para a Dimensão dos Sonhos. Os outros cavaleiros também foram para lá para tentar encontrá-los, mas acabaram se perdendo. – disse Cloto por sua vez.

- Entendi. E como posso ir até esse lugar? – perguntou Ikki

- Através do lago. – respondeu Atropos

- Mas assim como dissemos aos seus companheiros, é um lugar onde é muito fácil se perder. – disse Láquesis – O mundo dos sonhos é um mundo belo, perfeito e fascinante. Porém é uma ilusão. Se você se esquecer disso, não será capaz de voltar por conta própria.

- Eu irei assim mesmo. Não vou sucumbir a uma ilusão.

- Assim será então, cavaleiro de fênix. – disse Átropos

Ikki também saltou sobre o lago, desaparecendo sob ele.

Ikki se viu em meio a um jardim. Havia muita luz e o vento soprava suavemente.

Uma pessoa se aproximou dele por trás e lhe tapou os olhos com as mãos.

- Quem eu sou? – perguntou a voz feminina

Ikki reconheceu sua voz imediatamente. Seus olhos ficaram úmidos e suas lágrimas molharam as mãos que os cobriam. A pessoa retirou as mãos e ele se virou para trás. Era Esmeralda.

- Ikki? – chamou-o preocupada. Ele sorriu. Estendeu sua mão e tocou-lhe o rosto. A pele dela era suave e aveludada. Ela sorriu.

- Esmeralda. – pronunciou seu nome.

Esmeralda lhe tomou suas mãos e as segurou sorrindo.

Ela se sentou sobre a grama e ele fez o mesmo.

- Achei que não iria me ver. – disse ela

- Por que achou que eu não viria?

- Foi bobagem minha. – sorriu.

Esmeralda se ajeitou perto de Ikki colocando a cabeça em seu ombro. Ele colocou seu braço ao redor dela.

- Eu senti muita saudade. – disse Ikki

- Eu também. – disse ela

Ikki suspirou e fechou os olhos.

- Eu nunca me esqueci de você.

Esmeralda sorriu.

- O dia em que você morreu foi o dia mais doloroso da minha vida. – disse Ikki. Esmeralda levantou a cabeça assustada com esse comentário.

- Ikki, eu estou aqui, bem ao seu lado. – disse ela – Como eu poderia ter morrido?

- Você não está aqui Esmeralda. – disse ele por fim – Você nunca esteve nesse lugar.

Ikki apertou o corpo de Esmeralda mais próximo de si e a abraçou.

- Seu cabelo é o mesmo. Sinto o calor de seu corpo e a suavidade da sua pele, e até ouço as batidas de seu coração. Mas eu sei que você não está aqui de verdade. – suspirou – Quem diria que eu viveria para perdê-la mais uma vez?

- Ikki! – Esmeralda gritou em desespero. Afastou-se e olhou para ele com lágrimas nos olhos.

Ikki sorriu para ela, com olhos cheios de lágrimas que escorriam. Com voz embargada ele lhe falou:

- Perdoe-me Esmeralda.

Ela abaixou a cabeça. Fechou os olhos e começou a chorar.

- Não, Ikki... Sou eu quem devo lhe pedir perdão. Eu fiz você sofrer por tanto tempo... Eu queria que tudo tivesse sido diferente.

- Eu também. Mas você não teve culpa Esmeralda. O sofrimento e a dor fazem parte da vida. Seria fácil demais aceitar esse belo mundo onde eu poderia ver você todos os dias. Mas não posso fazer isso.

Ikki fez uma pausa e abaixou seu rosto, o pranto o tomando por completo.

- Um dia... quando eu não estiver mais vivo, se os deuses me permitirem... Então eu a reencontrarei novamente.

Esmeralda sorriu para ele, com lágrimas nos olhos.

- Ikki... por favor, me prometa uma coisa.

- O que você quiser...

- ... por favor, seja feliz. Viva nesse mundo cheio de dores e sofrimentos, mas também de alegrias e momentos belos, e faça com que a felicidade seja algo real e presente na sua vida. Desfrute do que há de bom na vida, apesar das adversidades.

Ikki olhou para baixo e sorriu.

- Farei o possível. – ficou em silêncio por um breve momento – Foi muito bom vê-la novamente Esmeralda.

- Adeus. – Ikki apenas ouviu sua voz. Em seguida o vento começou a soprar frio e forte como se uma tempestade se aproximava. As flores do jardim se tornaram opacas e escuras.

Ikki apertou o punho e socou o chão violentamente, ato que lhe fez abrir um ferimento na sua mão de onde escorreu um fio de sangue. Chorou amargurado. Estava sozinho outra vez.

- Adeus... e obrigado...

Shun foi despertado de seu sono por causa de batidas violentas na porta. Levantou-se rapidamente e abriu a porta.

- Shun... – disse Ikki que estava diante dele – eu sei o que devemos fazer. Onde está Seiya?

Shun olhou para ele espantado.

- Ikki, que bom que está aqui. Seiya e os outros... eles...

- Eles se perderam não é mesmo? Se esqueceram de que quem são não é?

- Como você sabe disso?

- Eu entendi como esse lugar funciona. Ele mostra a pessoa exatamente o que ela quer ver. Mas eu acho que descobri um meio de fazer com que eles se lembrem. Você sabe onde podemos encontrá-los?

Shun pensou um pouco e respondeu.

- Eles falaram de um baile que ocorreria. Acredito que estarão todos lá.

- Ótimo. Isso vai ser perfeito. Shun, há algo que eu quero lhe pedir, sei que será difícil, mas terá que fazer isso por eles.

- Farei o que puder irmão!

Seiya, Shiryu, Hyoga e Saori estavam do lado de fora do salão onde ocorreria a festa.

- Onde será que o Shun se meteu? – perguntou Seiya olhando para o céu.

- Ele chegará logo, pode ter certeza. – respondeu Shiryu

- Você não deveria estar junto da Shunrey Shiryu? – perguntou Seiya

- O professor Dohko virá junto dela, acompanhado de alguns de seus amigos.

- Então será uma festa incrível, todo mundo vai se divertir. – disse Hyoga

- Sim, vai ser muito bom. – disse Saori. Ela distinguiu uma sombra vindo em direção a eles.

- Vejam, o Shun chegou.

Eles olharam para Shun, mas ele permaneceu distante. Estava com um olhar severo.

- Shun, que bom que você chegou. – Seiya se adiantou até ele, mas parou. – Shun?

Shun continuou sem se mover. Olhava para Seiya com um olhar furioso.

- Sh-Shun... Por que está... com essa cara?

Shun fechou os olhos. Começou a elevar o seu cosmo agressivamente.

- Seiya, - disse abrindo os olhos, numa expressão de extrema agressividade – eu vou te matar.

- O que? – espantou-se Seiya – Por que está dizendo isso Shun?

Shun saltou de onde estava desferindo um soco na cara de Seiya que o fez voar longe.

- Seiyaaaa! – gritou Shiryu também assustado com o que via.

- Shun! Por que você fez isso? – perguntou Hyoga correndo na direção dele.

Uma presença se colocou a frente deles, seu cosmo queimava como se fosse fogo.

- Ikki? – indagou Shiryu

Ikki olhou para ele e desferiu um golpe que levou Shiryu ao chão, em seguida golpeando Hyoga da mesma maneira.

Ambos caíram e sentiram seus corpos doerem.

- Por que estão fazendo isso? Me digam? - perguntava Shiryu indignado.

- Shun... por que está fazendo isso? – Perguntou Seiya, enquanto se esforçava para ficar de pé. – Pensei que fosse meu amigo.

Shun caminhou até ele com seu cosmo ardendo fortemente. Mais uma vez o golpeou, fazendo com que voasse ainda mais longe. Do outro lado Ikki também desferia inúmeros golpes contra Hyoga e Shiryu que gritavam de dor sempre que eram atingidos.

- Shuuuun! Pare por favor! – gritava Saori a distância com os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

Ambos viram quando Dohko se aproximou, acompanhado de Shunrey. Shunrey tentou correr até Shiryu, mas Dohko a deteve segurando seu braço. Ele olhava para os cavaleiros com austeridade. Shiryu olhou para ele, mas não conseguia entender o que aquele gesto significava.

Ikki o golpeou mais uma vez e também a Hyoga.

Shun golpeou Seiya várias vezes. Seiya tentava em vão se reerguer, sempre golpeado mais vezes.

- Chega! Pare com isso Shun! – Saori tentou correr até eles, mas duas mãos fortes a detiveram, segurando seus braços com força. Ela olhou ao redor e viu que eram Kanon e Saga. Eles seguravam seus pulsos com firmeza, mas com os rostos voltados para o local onde os cavaleiros de bronze estavam.

- O que estão fazendo? – Saori tentou se soltar, mas não conseguiu. – Me soltem! Deixem-me ir! – gritava em desespero.

Shun olhou para os dois cavaleiros de gêmeos por um breve momento. Os demais cavaleiros de ouro iam aparecendo aos poucos, cercando-os, formando um círculo ao redor deles.

Shun olhou para Seiya ajoelhado no chão ofegante. Cerrou o punho mais uma vez e o atacou. Desta vez teve seu golpe detido. Seiya segurou seu punho. Emanando seu cosmo fortemente pela primeira vez, Seiya se levantou.

- Não sei por que estão agindo dessa maneira. Shun, Ikki, seja lá qual for o motivo pelo qual estão nos atacando, - Seiya olhou para eles com uma expressão cheia de raiva – eu irei detê-los agora mesmo!

Ao mesmo tempo que Seiya elevava seu cosmo Shiryu e Hyoga também começaram a elevar os seus.

- Cólera do Dragão!

- Pó de Diamante!

- Meteoro de Pegasus!

Hyoga e Shiryu atingiram Ikki. Seiya atingiu Shun. Ambos os irmãos foram lançados para trás violentamente.

Shun e Ikki se levantaram lentamente, ofegantes.

- Finalmente... você se lembrou... Seiya... – disse Shun

Seiya olhou para Shun assustado. Ele, Shiryu e Hyoga também estavam ofegantes, mas não era apenas pelos ferimentos ou pelos golpes.

Seiya colocou a mão sobre o coração. Sentira alguma coisa, algo desagradável que fazia seu coração palpitar. Havia uma dúvida em seu mente. Ele olhou para o chão.

"De onde... de onde veio esse poder?" - pensava

Saori olhava para ele. Também sentia-se confusa. Ela olhou para Saga. Desta vez ele olhava para ela. Voltou-se para o lado e olhou para Kanon que também olhava para ela.

Saori virou-se para trás de onde percebera uma luz. Os demais cavaleiros de bronze também olharam para a mesma direção. Eles distinguiram na escuridão a silhueta de três mulheres que seguravam as pontas de um enorme pedaço de tecido, uma a direita, outra a esquerda e outra ao centro. A luz brilhante e dourada vinha de um ponto no tecido.

Então eles perceberam que era a mesma tapeçaria que outrora alguns deles tinham visto, mostrando a última cena da vida dos cavaleiros de ouro. Uma lágrima escorreu dos olhos de Saori que suspirou profundamente.

Seiya se aproximou de Saori ficando ao lado dela, olhando para aquela cena.

- Por muito tempo eu desejei – disse Saori – que você Seiya e os outros cavaleiros pudessem viver como pessoas normais.

- Eu sei disso Saori. – respondeu Seiya – Mas... talvez esse não seja o meu destino.

Hyoga viu sua mãe por um breve instante. Mas num piscar de olhos ela desapareceu.

Shiryu olhou para o chão sentindo-se bastante desolado.

Ikki e Shun também se entreolharam. O olhar de Shun demonstrava o quanto sentia-se angustiado.

Seiya viu Seika por um momento, diante dele.

- Seika... eu quero encontrar você. Eu quero muito encontrar você de verdade e não vou desistir até conseguir me encontrar com você. Eu sei que isso aqui é só um sonho, mas eu vou fazer com que esse sonho se torne realidade.

Seika sorriu para ele e desapareceu.

O mundo inteiro desapareceu diante deles, coberto pela escuridão. Restavam apenas os cinco diante da tapeçaria. Ao fundo eles puderam distinguir os cavaleiros de ouro que também estavam encobertos pelas sombras.

- Os deuses foram longe demais. – disse Athena – Vocês foram condenados por minha causa, mas não vou deixar que isso fique assim. Eu prometo que vou libertá-los mesmo que isso traga a ira dos deuses.

- Não precisa se preocupar conosco Athena. – disse Mu.

- E nunca se culpe por nossa causa, Athena. – completou Aioros.

Eles voltaram-se para a tapeçaria e para as mulheres que a seguravam. A que estava no meio tinha uma das mãos apontando para o céu. Eles puderam distinguir um círculo no céu onde parecia que o céu ondulava. Shun lançou suas correntes e elas atravessaram o círculo. Rapidamente eles se ergueram sobre o lago e estavam do outro lado da margem.


	5. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4 – Seu Lugar no Mundo**

- Perdoe-me, senhor, mas há algo que preciso lhe informar. – disse Páris ajoelhado diante de Apolo. – O cosmo de Athena voltou a surgir nesse mundo.

- Sim. Eu pude senti-lo fraco agora pouco.

- Apolo. – disse Artemis que estava ao seu lado. – O que fará meu irmão?

- Só há uma coisa que me resta a fazer. A humanidade será castigada e eu farei com que isso aconteça imediatamente. – fechou os olhos – Eu sou o Deus do Sol, então farei com que ele se apague. Ele só voltará a brilhar novamente quando não restar nenhum ser humano vivo.

- Apolo não faça isso! – disse Artemis desesperando-se. – Se apagar o sol o mundo congelará e não sobrará nenhum ser vivo!

- É exatamente isso que eu farei Artemis! – Apolo olhou para Artemis e seu olhar e tom de voz eram agressivos. – Eu sou o Deus do Sol, e ele se dobrará à minha vontade!

Artemis calou-se assustada. Mesmo concordando que os humanos tinham que ser punidos, achava que aquilo ia longe demais. Mas não havia nada que pudesse fazer para deter seu irmão Apolo.

Athena e os cavaleiros de bronze estavam de volta à caverna das moiras. Eles perceberam que a tapeçaria da última cena da vida dos cavaleiros de ouro estava estendida de frente para o lago e que refletia sobre ele. Provavelmente aquilo era um recurso que as moiras haviam usado para ajudá-los a sair da Dimensão dos Sonhos. Mas as moiras não estavam lá.

- Afinal, o que foi que aconteceu? – perguntou Seiya.

- Você não se lembra Seiya? – perguntou Shiryu.

- Quando estava lutando contra Apolo, vimos um clarão. –disse Hyoga – Não sabemos exatamente como ou o que aconteceu, mas depois daquilo você e a Saori desapareceram.

- Como nós não sabíamos onde procurá-lo – completou Shiryu – viemos até aqui para perguntar às moiras. Elas nos disseram que vocês estavam na Dimensão dos Sonhos e nos ajudaram a ir até lá.

- As moiras? – indagou Seiya – Aquelas que tecem o destino da vida?

- Sim. Viemos pelo mesmo lugar por onde fomos que era através desse lago. – disse Shiryu

- Entendi. – respondeu Saori – Então o lugar onde estávamos era a Dimensão dos Sonhos onde tudo é perfeito. E vocês vieram nos resgatar.

- Sim. – Shiryu abaixou a cabeça – Mas infelizmente nós acabamos caindo na armadilha das ilusões que existem lá. Se não fosse pelo Ikki e pelo Shun nós ainda estaríamos lá.

- Shun! – olhou ao redor e o viu afastado dos demais. – Então foi por isso que você me atacou não é amigo?

Shun olhava para o chão cheio de pesar.

- Não fique assim. – Seiya se aproximou dele colocando uma mão em seu ombro. – Eu entendo que você só fez aquilo para me ajudar.

- Seiya, você não faz idéia de o quanto foi doloroso para eu fazer aquilo com você. – disse Shun.

- Está tudo bem Shun. – Seiya colocou as duas mãos em seus ombros olhando para ele – Eu não te culpo por isso, muito pelo contrário, eu te agradeço! Isso só prova que você é realmente um verdadeiro amigo, não apenas para me ajudar, mas para me tirar dos problemas.

- O culpado aqui sou eu Shun. – disse Ikki se aproximando dele – Fui eu quem o obrigou a fazer isso.

- Ikki? Então vocês dois... – perguntou Hyoga.

- Sim, eu percebi que as únicas coisas que fazem com que você não se perca dentro da Dimensão dos Sonhos são a dor e o sofrimento. Por isso fiz com que Shun atacasse Seiya, pois percebi que ele estava bem próximo de se esquecer. A coisa que o Shun mais odeia é a violência, e sem dúvida usar seus punhos para ferir um companheiro deve ter sido uma coisa muito difícil para ele. Ele precisava daquele sofrimento para evitar se perder. - Ikki olhou para Shun e depois para Hyoga e Shiryu – Da mesma maneira, quando vocês foram feridos e puderam sentir dor pela primeira vez naquele lugar conseguiram aos poucos despertar seus cosmos e lembrarem-se do lugar de onde vieram.

- Mas pelo visto não foram só vocês que fizeram isso. – disse Saori que estava diante da tapeçaria – Eu pude sentir os cosmos dos cavaleiros de ouro vindo daqui, deste lugar.

- Pelo visto as moiras resolveram usar essa tapeçaria para nos ajudar a lembrar. – disse Shiryu

Todos agora se aproximaram da tapeçaria e agora a contemplavam em silêncio.

- Foram as moiras que fizeram isso? – perguntou Seiya

- Sim. – respondeu Hyoga

- É uma tapeçaria magnífica. – disse Saori - A glória dos cavaleiros de ouro jamais poderia ser retratada de uma maneira tão bela.

- As moiras tem nos ajudado bastante desde que chegamos. – disse Hyoga – Não entendo a motivação delas, mas acho que se não fosse por elas não estaríamos aqui agora.

- Mas onde elas estão? – perguntou Shun – Eu tive a impressão de tê-las visto antes de virmos para cá, mas elas desapareceram.

- Vejam. – Shiryu apontou para um ponto atrás do lago – Há uma escada ali. Talvez estejam naquele lugar.

Os cavaleiros junto com Athena subiram uma escadaria que estava ao redor da parede do fundo que os levou até uma sacada de onde era possível ver o lago logo abaixo. As moiras estavam diante da sacada reunidas entre si enquanto observavam o lago. Pareciam entretidas com alguma coisa e ignoravam a presença deles.

Athena se aproximou delas em silêncio. Pela primeira vez elas se interromperam e voltaram-se para ela.

- Vejo que conseguiu retornar Athena. – disse Láquesis

- Sim, e isso foi graças à ajuda dos cavaleiros e de vocês. Fico agradecida por isso.

- Entenda Athena, o seu desejo de que pudessem desfrutar de uma vida normal não poderia se concretizar nas condições atuais. O mundo dos sonhos é o único lugar onde poderiam conseguir isso. Mas em compensação...

- Eu entendo. A humanidade precisa da nossa ajuda e essa felicidade não poderia ser conseguida com o sacrifício de vidas humanas.

- De fato, a humanidade precisará de vocês mais do que nunca de agora em diante. – disse Atropos – Veja.

Atropos apontou para o lago, e Athena aproximando-se do parapeito pôde ver através dele que o sol se escurecia.

- Mas o que está havendo afinal?

- Apolo assumiu o controle desse mundo. – disse Cloto – Ele está apagando o sol para que ele não volte a brilhar sobre a terra.

- Não! Isso não pode estar acontecendo! Por que ele está fazendo isso?

- Athena, escute! – disse Láquesis voltada para ela – Se você for realmente confrontar Apolo ou qualquer outra divindade do Olimpo tem que estar preparada para jamais se render ou desistir.

- Sua vida e a vida dos seus cavaleiros estarão em risco, - disse Cloto – não importa o que aconteça, não poderão escapar da ira dos deuses.

- E a ira dos deuses cairá sobre vocês, não tenha dúvida disso. – disse por vez Atropos

- Eu entendo. – disse Saori – Sempre desejei poder evitar que eles enfrentassem essas batalhas sem fim, mas... – ela olhou para os cavaleiros que assentiram com o rosto sorrindo para ela – Mas nós fizemos nossa escolha. Nós já sacrificamos nossas vidas e até a nossa felicidade. Agora iremos até o fim.

- Você é realmente a Deusa da Terra, Athena. – disse Cloto – Agora deve assumir o seu papel e cumprir com o seu dever. Assim como nós...

Cloto e Atropos desceram as escadas.

- Venham comigo. – disse Láquesis – Este é o momento que esperávamos que não viesse, mas agora que chegou está na hora de unirmos todas as pontas soltas e completarmos essa trama que se formou nos últimos milênios.

- O que irão fazer? – perguntou Athena enquanto seguiam escada acima.

- Vamos roubar o sol.

Os cavaleiros e Athena seguiram Láquesis através da escadaria. Ela seguia em um ritmo rápido, e logo os deixou para trás. Chegaram a um patamar onde haviam colunas de um lado e através delas podiam distinguir tapeçarias que tremulavam em torno de algo, algo imenso que não conseguiam distinguir.

Do lado de fora o sol ia se empalidecendo e um vento cortante e gélido tocava tudo ao redor.

Chegaram ao final da escada e o que viram os deixaram boquiabertos.

O espaço era muito maior por dentro do que por fora, como se o espaço fosse distorcido lá dentro.

Um colossal planeta terra formado por inúmeras e infinitamente longas tapeçarias girava em seu eixo, sustentado por fios que se cruzavam em diversos pontos. Não era apenas o planeta terra que estava representado lá, mas também o sol e a lua, tramas douradas e prateadas, e também as estrelas, fios que se cruzavam e seus nós brilhavam formando as constelações.

A grandeza daquele lugar era tamanha que ninguém conseguia dizer uma palavra.

O "sol" em questão de fato parecia perder o brilho pouco a pouco.

No andar debaixo Cloto e Atropos se aproximaram da tapeçaria dos cavaleiros de ouro.

Olharam uma para a outra, assentindo com o queixo como se estivessem cientes do que fariam.

Cloto estendeu sua mão cuidadosamente em forma de concha como quem fosse colher o fruto de uma árvore. Ela atravessou a trama com sua mão e a fechou sobre o ponto luminoso na ponta da flecha de Aioros segurando o nó. Em seguida trouxe a mão para junto de si. Um pequeno fio dourado saia de seus dedos. Atropos estendeu dois dedos da mão e como uma tesoura o cortou. Cloto tocou a ponta do fio com o dedo da outra mão e o conduziu até a tapeçaria. O fio se enroscou entre os outros e conforme Cloto rodava o dedo, deu-se um nó em si mesmo e no mesmo lugar.

- Apenas o suficiente. – disse Atropos.

Atropos olhou para Cloto, e Cloto para Atropos. Elas deram um sorriso malicioso entre si.

Atropos abriu sua mão direita, onde havia um pequeno fio enrolado e o mostrou a Cloto. Olhou para ele, e em seguida para ela e estendeu a mão. Cloto recolheu o fio e o posicionou na tapeçaria, cobrindo-o com a mão. Atropos colocou sua mão sobre a de Cloto e ambas elevaram seus cosmos naquele ponto.

- Isso os deixará irritados. – disse Atropos ainda sorrindo

- E não é exatamente isso que você deseja? – perguntou Cloto

- Eu tenho desejado isso há algum tempo. – respondeu Atropos

Ambas agarraram suas mãos na tapeçaria com força, arrancando-a do local onde estava pendurada, e arremessaram no lago.

Cloto e Atropos subiram novamente as escadas até o local onde estava Láquesis. Cloto carregava o nó luminoso em suas mãos com muita delicadeza.

- Aquele nó... – disse Shiryu ao ver as duas passarem

- Mas o que elas vão fazer com ele? – perguntou Hyoga

Láquesis, Cloto e Atropos subiram numa plataforma. Laquesis elevou seus braços e usando seu cosmo fez com que o "sol" se aproximasse um pouco delas. Atropo puxou um fio para perto de si, um fio que estava ligado ao "sol". Ambas posicionaram suas mãos em torno do fio, posicionando o nó dourado sobre o fio.

As moiras olharam todas para Athena, como se esperassem por ela. Athena compreendeu, consentindo com a cabeça e subiu até a plataforma.

Cloto estendeu sua mão requisitando a de Athena que logo a deu. Conduziu a mão de Athena sobre a sua, unindo-a as mãos das irmãs sobre o fio e o nó.

As três irmãs elevaram seus cosmos, concentrando-os sobre o fio e o nó, e Athena fez o mesmo. Athena arregalou os olhos por um momento, parecendo compreender alguma coisa, e em seguida os fechou, elevando o seu cosmo com muito mais força.

Sem que ninguém percebesse, o lago também começou a brilhar e a borbulhar.

O sol empalidecia e o vento frio avançava com força sobre a paisagem externa. Apolo observava tudo impassível e confiante.

A forma do sol dentro da caverna das moiras também empalidecia, ao passo que o ponto luminoso entre as mãos das mulheres brilhava mais forte e intensamente.

- Agora! – disse Láquesis com urgência.

Em sincronia ambas soltaram o fio. O ponto luminoso percorreu o fio até o sol enquanto Atropos cortava o fio do outro lado. O ponto luminoso penetrou o "sol" e começou a queimá-lo intensamente, fazendo com que as moiras e Athena se afastassem cobrindo os olhos.

Ao mesmo tempo outro fenômeno ocorria no aposento abaixo. As águas do lago jorraram para cima com uma forte luminosidade. Em seguida vários braços e mãos saíram de dentro dele na escuridão que se formou, se agarrando à margem. Eles se arrastavam tropegamente pela margem. Aqueles que conseguiam sair do lago primeiro ajudavam os demais a saírem também.

O sol que estava quase apagado diante do mundo voltou rapidamente a se iluminar. Começou a brilhar com força e esplendor nunca antes visto.

Apolo observava o que acontecia e não pode conter sua ira. Urrou e gritou elevando seu cosmo tão forte que as paredes de seu palácio racharam e fendas no chão se abriram. Artemis e Paris observaram aterrorizados.

- A luz do sol e o poder dos nossos cosmos combinados. – disse Láquesis – Até mesmo Apolo não foi capaz de impedir que nós fizéssemos o sol brilhar outra vez.

- Isso será o suficiente para que a Terra não caia mais na escuridão? – perguntou Shiryu

- Não. – respondeu Atropos – Os deuses certamente tentarão encontrar outro meio de fazer com que o mundo caia na escuridão.

Shun enxugou uma lágrima que descia de seu rosto, sorrindo.

- Certamente é a coisa mais bela que já vimos.

- Sim, é verdade. – disse Ikki se aproximando ele

- Como é possível que esse lugar possa comportar algo tão grande quanto o mundo? – perguntou Seiya que também se aproximou

- Acho que provavelmente a tapeçaria do destino transcende o tempo e o espaço. – respondeu Shiryu

- Espere um pouco. – disse Hyoga arregalando os olhos – Vocês não estão sentindo...

Os cavaleiros de bronze arregalaram os olhos. Sentiam cosmos familiares abaixo deles.

- Não pode ser! – disse Shiryu.

Ambos correram pelas escadas abaixo.

Athena também percebeu o que estava acontecendo e quis acompanhá-los. Porém ela olhou para baixo por um momento e parou. Aproximou-se do corrimão e olhou para baixo podendo contemplar uma visão completa do lago que estava exatamente abaixo da "Terra". A visão que teve a chocou.

Sentiu duas mãos tocarem seus ombros e se assustou com o toque. Cloto, Láquesis e Atropos se aproximaram dela.

- Acho que seria melhor que não revelasse a ninguém o que viu. – disse Cloto

- O que você viu lá embaixo Athena, - disse Láquesis – não é o futuro, pelo menos não ainda.

- É apenas um dos futuros possíveis, e não definitivo. – completou Atropos – Porém se os deuses continuarem a agir como estão fazendo, este certamente será o futuro.

- Agora eu entendo porque se dedicaram tanto em me ajudar, mesmo correndo o risco de provocar a ira dos deuses. – disse Athena – Eu entendo. Não se preocupem, não falarei nada.

Ambas desceram as escadarias até a sacada embaixo. Athena de lá contemplou com alegria o que viu.

- Eu pensei – com lágrimas nos olhos – que vocês não seriam capazes de fazer nada por eles.

- Os deuses acabaram gerando essa oportunidade mesmo que não intencionalmente. – respondeu Láquesis sorrindo

Saori observou de lá os cavaleiros de ouro e seu mestre Shion sendo amparados pelos cavaleiros de bronze que olharam para ela com alegria, semblantes exaustos, mas cheios de esperança.

Mas muitas batalhas ainda esperavam por eles, e qual seria o futuro que lhes aguardava ninguém saberia com certeza.

Fim.

P.S.: Esse não é o fim definitivo da história dos cavaleiros como eu disse no Prólogo, mas a história cumpre o seu papel. Agradecimentos a todos, eu sempre gostei muito dos cavaleiros de ouro e é uma coisa legal ressuscitá-los. Espero que a idéia do fio extra da tapeçaria tenha ficado clara para todos.


End file.
